(Not applicable)
(Not applicable)
This invention relates generally to instructional model kits that consist of parts that can be assembled by a user into an operational machine that serves to illustrate the operating principles of the machine. More specifically, this invention pertains to instructional model kits that are focused on the principles of operation of internal-combustion engines.
An internal-combustion engine is an engine that employs the reciprocating motion of one or more pistons in cylinders. Such engines are the predominant source of power for motorized ground transport and yet the principles of operation of such engines are a mystery to most people. As a teaching tool, there is no substitute for an operating model. Unfortunately, the complexity of the internal-combustion engine, typically involving the controlled combustion of carbon-based gaseous fuels, does not lend itself to an illustration of operating principles by a model. Thus, a student, wishing to learn about internal-combustion engines, never has the opportunity of observing the motions and interactions of the parts of such engines as the engines operate.
The present invention helps to satisfy this instructional need by providing an instructional model kit based on an analog of an internal-combustion engine.
The invention is an apparatus consisting of a set of parts that can be assembled into a variety of internal-combustion engine analogs. The set of parts comprises a set of platform parts that can be assembled into a platform having a platform rotary axis and a platform reference axis normal to the platform rotary axis and a set of driver parts that can be assembled with a set of platform parts into a driver assembly supported by the platform. The driver assembly comprises one or more drivers, each driver containing a first driver point and a second driver point. The first driver point travels back and forth along a driver line segment while the second driver point travels in a driver circle around a driver-assembly rotary axis. The orientation of the driver is described by a driver reference axis normal to the driver-assembly rotary axis and parallel to the driver line segment. The driver-assembly rotary axis is collinear with the platform rotary axis. The driver reference axis of each driver is at any one of a plurality of angular positions relative to the platform reference axis.